


Stubborn old sods in love

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Concerts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James and Jeremy visit a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn old sods in love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Sheepwright. I saw their prompt and thought it was really good so decided to have a go at writing it.

The atmosphere was electric at the open air concert. Dozens of people milled about the grass, some drinking merrily, others swaying along to the music. It was a perfect night, not a cloud in the sky, but it was also quite cold and James could see his breath misting in the air as he took a sip of the hot mulled wine he was given. He was at this gig with Jeremy, who had found out that both he and James liked James Blunt and so had surprised James with tickets to his concert as an early Christmas present.

The two of them watched as James sang on stage, the more teenage crowd yelling and generally making a fuss of themselves at the front of the stage. James shook his head at them and turned to look at Jeremy, who seemed to be lost in the music.

"Enjoying yourself?" James asked him with a small smile as he watched Jeremy gently bop his head to the music.

Jeremy nods "yes, though I do still think his earlier stuff was better"

James rolls his eyes "yes, just because it was more sorrowful or something"

"No no, because his newer stuff attracts idiots like them" Jeremy said pointing to the teens "I mean, who needs to make that much of a fuss, they're quite practically almost crawling onto the stage"

"Oh come off it, they're young, everything is exciting for them. You're just not joining them because you've got a bad back" James snorts as the mental image of Jeremy jumping around with the teenagers enters his mind and Jeremy gives him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Idiot" Jeremy says softly with a hint of fondness to his tone.

James pauses for a second before saying "anyway, thanks for buying the tickets"

"You're welcome" Jeremy replies, leaning a bit closer to James. James pretends not to notice, but he can practically feel the warmth radiating from Jeremy, It's sort of comforting.

They turn their attention back to the concert and thankfully James becomes distracted by the music.

* * *

 

Pretty soon James has finished his last song of the first set. He takes the microphone out of the stand and says "thank you everyone, that's it for set one, see you in five for set two!" and with that, picks up his guitar and disappears backstage.

James turns to Jeremy to ask him what he thought but notices that Jeremy isn't exactly paying attention, rather he was looking at the backstage area with a strange look in his eye.

"Jeremy, what are you planning?" James asks, cautious and Jeremy blinks and looks back at James.

"Uh, nothing. Be right back!" Jeremy says as he pushes past the people around them.

James is left feeling confused.

* * *

Jeremy arrives back just as the second half of the set is being set up. 

"Where the bloody hell did you go?" James asks as Jeremy runs up to him, out of breath. 

"Oh, just to the toilet" Jeremy replies not meeting James in the eye. 

"Okay, well the second set is starting" James says as James Blunt comes back on stage to the cheers of the audience. He flashes the audience a pleased grin then tunes his guitar before speaking into the microphone. 

"Okay, thank you everyone. I'm going to start the next set with a request. The next song is for someone initialled "JM" and it's from "JC" 

James freezes on the spot JM? That's his initials, that means JC was Jeremy. Jeremy requested a song for him?

All becomes clear once the first bars of the song plays out.

 _My life is brilliant._  
_My love is pure._  
_I saw an angel._  
_Of that I'm sure._

James is instantly taken back to the day Jeremy caught him singing this song in the office. It had been a slow day with just the celebrity on the track to sort out and James had been in the portakabin making tea and listening to the radio. This song had come on and he had begun singing along to it quietly as he went about boiling the kettle and sorting out the tea bags. He had thought he had been alone at the time but when he had turned around with a fresh mug of tea in his hand, he had been surprised to see Jeremy standing by the door, a soft smile on his face. 

"Please don't tell me you heard that" James had asked, a blush on his face. He had ducked his head in embarrassment, his hair falling into his eyes, knowing without looking that Jeremy was now going to use this as a joke whenever he could. 

"I did" Jeremy had replied smoothly as he walked past James to make himself tea "I didn't know you liked James Blunt" 

"Hmm yeah I do. He just has one of those really nice voices. Are you a fan?" James had asked, anything to distract Jeremy from his singing. 

"I am actually. I'm surprised that you like him. I thought it was all Mozart and Beethoven for you"  

James had scoffed in annoyance "just because I have a classical degree doesn't mean my musical taste is limited to classical. I do like most other forms of music" 

"Quite" Jeremy had replied as he stirred his tea "you have a good voice, you know"

"Thank you" James had said and rolled his eyes, awaiting the teasing. 

"No, no. I'm being honest. You have a good singing voice. Just thought I'd tell you" 

James had paused, then given Jeremy a shy pleased smile "thank you" he had said softly. 

Jeremy had looked away then and focused on the production sheet for the next guest......... 

* * *

 

James is broken from the memory by the song ending and he blinks and turns to look at Jeremy, who has ducked his head shyly. 

"This song was when I knew" Jeremy says, looking up at James and James' breath holds at the intense look in his eyes. 

"Knew what?" James asks softly. But he has a feeling he already knows. 

"Knew that maybe I liked you more then I thought. More then a friend" Jeremy replies. James opens his mouth to respond but Jeremy just shakes his head "let me finish, then you can reject me. That day, in the portakabin, I saw you there, singing along and you looked so joyful and care free and you just looked so handsome when you let yourself go that I knew I was a goner just hearing you sing. I realised I liked you, and I know that I'm not much, I'm loud, I have a bald spot and I am fat. But I just had to tell you. Just had to let you know" he pauses and turns heartbroken eyes on James "you can say something now" 

James doesn't say anything for a few minutes and James could see Jeremy die the more he stayed silent so, without words, he decided to show Jeremy how he felt in return. He gently threaded his hand through Jeremy's and Jeremy looked down at their linked hands in shocked hope before looking up at James and James leaned in and claimed his lips in a soft chaste kiss.

When they parted James gave Jeremy a soft smile "you utter pillock, of course I like you back. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Jeremy looks down at their linked hands and mumbles "I was worried you'd say no" 

James sighs and lifts Jeremy's head up gently and kisses him again "you idiot. I would have said yes. I've liked you for a while. You were just too stubborn to see it" 

Jeremy chuckles "we're both stubborn old sods aren't we?" 

"Stubborn old sods in love" James says as he gives Jeremy's hand a squeeze and they both turn their attention back to the concert, leaning closer together then they were before. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know the concert was probably indoors but outdoor concerts are much more awesome to me.


End file.
